searching for a hidden past
by siren
Summary: read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Searching for a hidden past  
Chapter 1  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes-  
  
Before I start the story, I would just like to say a few things. This is my very first attempt at a fan-fic. This is all very new to me, and the only thing that I know about fan-fics is what I have read from authors. If anyone wants to give me any advice, or comments, or even flames, you can reach me at sirencalling@yahoo.com. help would be very much appreciated, and the more help, or ideas that I receive, the faster I can get the chapters out.   
  
The first few chapters are just introducing you to the story, so hang in there, everything will be explained eventually.   
  
Standard Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I get nothing from this, and the only thing you can get if you try to sue me is pocket lint.   
  
Usagi's View  
  
"I'm so late, I'm so late" I muttered to myself over and over again. Once again I was on one of my mad dashes to get to school even reasonably on time. I hear yelling behind me, and turn around. There is my mother, she is frantically shouting at me, and waving her arms trying to get my attention. I notice that she is holding some indistinct object in one of her hands.   
  
"Dam it" I muttered to myself as the object mother was holding came into focus. It was my lunch box. 'lets see' I think to myself. 'I can either keep on running to school, and get there only a couple of minutes late, and maybe squeeze out of a detention. Or I could run back and grab my lunch box.' It only took my half a second to start running back, to grab my lunch box, and start running back towards where I had come.  
  
"Thanks mom" I shouted as I grabbed the lunch box and started running back towards the school. As I was running away I heard my mother mutter under her breath, and she sounded extremely annoyed. "When will she ever grow up?" I try to pretend that I didn't hear her as I continued running. It only hurt to think about the thought that my parents might be ashamed of me. I knew that they were, I just liked not to think about it.   
  
I sat at my desk, hands under my chin, and staring at the chalkboard. Like I had expected, Ms. H had just looked at me and said one word when I walked into class 20 minutes late. "Detention"   
  
And so, because of this word, here I am. What do they expect us to do for an hour? In my opinion, nothing is worse than boredom. Even a battle is something to do 'though is raye or the other scouts ever heard this, they would be stunned speechless. Which is why I never intend to let them know.'  
  
With nothing else to do, I resorted to the only option. I decided that it was time to do some serious thinking. 'If hearing my earlier comment would stun my friends speechless, this would knock them clear out cold for a week!'   
  
I began to remember the words that my mother had said earlier in the morning "when will she ever grow up" 'when will I ever grow up? Whenever I try to act more mature, I just cannot do it. No one would ever take the new me seriously, and I have been this way for so long. I would try but eventually return to my former attitude. After so much time like this a transition is very hard. I would try to act more 'grown up' but I just couldn't do it. It's like I am stuck in this personality, and there is no way I can get out of it. I act ditsy, because it is like I cannot act any other way. Sometimes I would wonder if that is the real me. And if I really want to get complicated I could bring this whole 'princess serenity' deal into the equation. What was I like back then, and was that the real me? If that wasn't the real me, is this the real me? What if it isn't either one of them and I am totally different, but I was stuck in this personality, and there is no other way I can be. What is I really am not a wimp, but some but for some reason I feel that I must act this way. Why is it that I never try at anything. Does the real me act differently?  
  
Wow! All of this thinking can really give a person a headache, especially me. I glance up from the chalkboard that I was previously staring at, and look at Ms. H. She sees me looking at her, and I guess she takes pity. "Fine Usagi" she said looking at me with a resigned expression on her face. "You can go early"   
  
At these words, I stare at Ms. H in suprise for a second, 'she never acts like this, I wonder if she has a date tonight' I decide that that must be it. Then I immediately rush out of my seat, thanking Ms. H profusely, and run out of the room. All of the thoughts from my earlier confused ponderings vanish from my head as I realize that I am late for a scout meeting.  
  
As I am running to the meeting, I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand strait up. I glance up, and see a boy, about my age. He is staring at me with a very intense look in his eyes. He has spiky black hair, and I look closer and see that he is obviously very kawaii. I can also see muscles indenting his clothing.  
  
He sees me looking in his direction, and looks like he is about to call out. Then he looks closer at me, I guess he read something in my expression that he didn't like, so just gave me a wistful expression, and walked away.   
  
I look at his retreating back, and wonder who he is. He was looking at me almost like he knew me, and I felt like I should know him. I glance at my watch and see the time "oh no" I shouted "raye will KILL me for being so late." All thoughts of the strange boy momentary left my thoughts as I ran in the direction of the temple.   
  
I hope to get the next chapter out very soon, and remember, if you have anything to say to me, advice, flames etc.  
  
Write to me at sirencalling@yahoo.com  
  
AND IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE REVIEW, I'M NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY. OTHERWISE WHAT POINT IS THERE IN WRITING MORE?  



	2. Chapter 2

Searching for a hidden past   
Chapter 2  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes- You know, at first I was really mad, and discouraged that almost no one reviewed my story, after all, it was my first. That was until I realized something very important. Why would anyone review it if it had no plot? I was lucky that anyone reviewed it at all. And then there is the fact that I FINALLY GOT 10 REVIEWS!!!!!! I know that this might not seem very special to very many of you. But I had this chapter finished when I put the first one out. I wanted to put it out so badly, but I had already made a promise to myself, that there was no way that it was coming out before the big 10. I know it isn't very good, but at least it gives you a glimpse of the plot.  
Disclaimer. Not mine.  
  
Gohans View  
  
I stepped out of the dimension machine, trying not to hope. I was entering the #1 place that was most likely to be the one that Usagi was taken to. Bulma figured that the black portal could be some sort of a dimensional portal by the traces that she found left over when the portal disappeared. She used these traces to try to duplicate the portal again. She has been working for the last 7 years to duplicate it. Everyone's hopes had been resting on this invention that bulma had been working on. It took about 5 years to make the portal, and everyone's hopes of finding Usagi soon vanished.   
  
When Bluma and her father finally finished their most recent invention, everyone was expecting to finally see Usagi that day. That was before we found that there were innumerable dimensions available. She could be anywhere, and finding her would be like finding a needle in a farm full of haystacks.  
  
We were about to completely give up hope, when bulma discovered that each dimension had a number. Each number had certain traces that could be used to tell them apart. Bulma then used those traces to try to find a possible number that the portal could be that Usagi vanished in. After 2 long years of waiting for bulma to find a number, everyone had just about to give up hope of ever seeing her again.  
  
It was just today that she finally found the dimension that Usagi could most likely be found in. To approval, I volunteered to go, and now here I was.  
  
I simply couldn't take it. I look at Usagi, the person me, and my whole family had been looking for all of these years. All I wanted to do was run over to her and give her the big hug that I had been longing to give her for all of this time. I don't know exactly what I was expecting to happen when I finally saw her again. Whatever it was, this wasn't it. Maybe we would run to each other, share a teary embrace, just happy to be together again. I imagined that she had missed us as much as we missed her. I guess I was wrong.  
  
The worst part of it was that she didn't even seem to know me. She was looking at me like I was a complete and total stranger. Just seeing that made me want to break down and cry. How could she forget me? After all of the times we had shared together. We had grown up together from our very birth. We were twins, and Usagi was born first. She would never let me forget it either. We were twins, and looked nothing alike. We looked like complete and total opposites, yet we acted so alike. We promised that we would always be there for each other. We even thought that we would. Untill.....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
We were out training in the fields, Usagi and i. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining. (don't gag yet, it's supposed to sound perfect, it has been changed to better and better as time passed, memories always do that. Anyway) . Piccilo had sent us out to prepare for the coming of the aliens.   
  
At first Piccilo had tried to take just me to train. Needless to say he soon found out just how stubborn my twin sister could be. She followed us EVERYWHERE. Piccilo tried to lose her at first, but he soon realized just how hopeless that was. As a last resort he decided to let Usagi train with us. I can only imagine what my mother went through at that time. Father was dead, and she loses her only children to a green alien. I think it wouldn't have been so bad for her if we were gone for any other reason. I guess training to fight was to much for her to see her 'little babies' go through.  
  
Usagi threw a ki blast in my direction. I could tell she hadn't put any power into it as I deflected it so easily. As hard as it hurts me to say it 'which is not very much' Usagi is much stronger than me. Piccilo had been shocked as he realized that a woman could be so strong. He got over it very fast though. Otherwise he would have gotten hurt.  
  
"is something wrong Usagi? You seem really out of it today" I said. "I don't know" she answered "it's almost like I can feel like something big is about to happen. Maybe we should go back."  
  
"What are you talking about" I answered her "we need to train, I'm sure it's nothing. If it was someone would have warned us." "I'm sure your right" she said before throwing a even stronger ki blast a me.  
  
I smiled in anticipation. Despite Usagi's misgivings I knew that today was going to be a good day. How could it not be?  
  
We trained hard, until we were both completely exhausted. We were going back to piccilo's when I looked up and saw the strangest sight. It was a hole of nothing, swirling blackness that seemed to go on forever. I turn to show it to Usagi when I see that she is already staring at it in wonder.   
  
"what is that?" I hear her whisper. As I look even more closely I see what looks like a person step out of the portal. She is a very beautiful woman, with long green hair and a short skirt. She has blazing red eyes, which seemed to be looking directly at Usagi. She is holding a long staff in her hand. She pointed it at Usagi and Usagi started floating up towards her.   
  
I quickly snapped out of the trance that I was I and shouted at the woman "what are you doing with my sister?" she turns and looks at me and says the words that I could never forget. "I'm going to take her where she belongs"  
  
Finally Usagi seemed to snap out of the trance that she was in "what are you talking about? I belong HERE!! If you take me from my family I will be miserable. Besides, I need to stay and protect my family!"  
  
"I'm so sorry princess" I heard the woman mutter. "there is no other way." With that they both disappeared into the vortex.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, seeing her like this. I did the only thing that I knew how to. I turned around and walked away, tears streaming down my face. "now I have to tell everyone the bad news" I say with a sigh. This was obviously going to be harder than anyone had expected.   
  
  
  
Remember to review. I'm still not sure if this story will be finished, and if you want me to I need to know!  
Also, email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com if you have any ideas, suggestions, flames, etc.  
  
LOL!  
  



End file.
